


Man & Logic

by SalveBlackHat



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveBlackHat/pseuds/SalveBlackHat
Summary: En unn día normal para Mr. Logic, alguien inesperado visita su peluquería para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes.Fic basado en el último capítulo de O.K K.O: Let's Be Heroes y en colaboración con el Collab La organizado por el grupo de Facebook OK KO ship y slash.





	Man & Logic

**Author's Note:**

> OK K.O.: Let's be heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey.

Mr. Logic corta el último mechón de cabello, dando el toque para tener el peinado perfecto que su sistema operativo le indicó; sonríe satisfecho al notar como su cliente habla emocionado sobre su peinado y el gran trabajo que hizo el robot. Después de algunos agradecimientos, felicitaciones y sostener un par de billetes mientras veía al cliente salir del lugar y presumir su nuevo corte de cabello a algunos héroes que estaban caminando por la plaza; Mr Logic se dispuso a limpiar el piso invadido de cabellos de diversos colores aprovechando que no tenía ningún cliente en la zona de espera, por lo que reemplazó sus manos por un recogedor y una pequeña escoba y se puso a trabajar.

El robot empieza a tararear una linda melodía mientras realiza dicha actividad, el día era demasiado tranquilo sin villanos intentando destruir la plaza o un montón de héroes desesperados por un urgente cambio de look, por lo que no era necesario apresurarse a limpiar el pequeño desastre o eso creyó antes de escuchar la puerta automática abrirse.

—Disculpe por el desastre—habla Logic, recogiendo los últimos mechones de cabello—. En un instante...

Por primera vez desde que lo construyeron no supo que hacer, intentó buscar opciones en su sistema para reaccionar de forma adecuada pero no encontró alguna opción útil en su base de datos; sin darse cuenta dejó caer la basura que estaba en el recogedor, pero eso no le importó en absoluto y mira con sorpresa, a pesar que sabe que es de mala educación.

—Hola... —habla Boxman con nerviosismo y rascándose la nuca—. Yo... Necesito un arreglo en mi cabello y me preguntaba si pudieras ayudarme con eso...

Logic tarda en procesar la petición que le dio Boxman, parpadea un par de veces y por un instante cree que un extraño virus está atacando su sistema operativo y por consecuencia provoca este tipo de alusiones; pero sabría inmediatamente que algo estaría afectado su cuerpo, así que descarta en automático el ataque de un virus. Ve que Boxman ha crecido unos cuantos centímetros, Logic siempre supo que Boxman tiene problemas de crecimiento porque lo que fue un milagro que el tamaño de su estatura aumentará; también nota que la voz de su creador es completamente diferente que cuando era más joven, el robot había notado ese cambio debido a las constantes ataques a plaza, pero hasta el momento se percató que la voz de Boxman es más grave y, hasta cierto punto, tranquila en vez de chillona y ya no tenía puesto su típica bata de laboratorio, ahora solo usa un suéter verde, pantalones y zapatos negros.

—Claro—finalmente habla Logic y termina de limpiar el lugar con rapidez—. Adelante.

Boxman camina con pasos inseguros, ve de reojo que la decoración de la peluquería es simple pero las diversas figuras que se encuentran pintadas en la pared logran llamar la atención, al igual que los curiosos pósteres relacionados con lo que se dedica ahora Logic; también alcanza a distinguir la sala de espera, donde ve algunas sillas y sillones individuales rodear una mesa pequeña que está repleta de revistas viejas para entretener a las personas que también requieran un corte de cabello o simples acompañantes y alcanza a distinguir en algunos anaqueles distintos productos para el cuidado del cabello ordenados perfectamente, una típica característica de Mr. Logic.

Boxman se sienta en una de las sillas para peluquería, posteriormente Logic le coloca capa negra, cubriendo los hombros y el torso de su inesperado cliente. El robot analiza el estado del cabello de Boxman, algunas zonas estaban dispareja y maltratado y así que solo requería un corte sencillo. Entonces Logic reemplaza sus manos con unas tijeras y un peine, toma unos segundos y comienza a cortar con gran determinación; por otra parte, Boxman mira maravillado el trabajo de Logic a través del espejo que está enfrente de él.

Ambos no hablan, pero por alguna rara razón, no se sienten incómodos y el ambiente resulta ser agradable a pesar de la situación. Gracias a las grandes habilidades de Mr. Logic, termina en cuestión de segundos, dando el corte perfecto a su creador.

—Terminé—habla el robot, después le quita la capa, toma un espejo y le muestra el nuevo peinado a Boxman.

—¡Oh!—exclama Boxman impresionante—. Esto es... Asombroso.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Cuánto será?—pregunta Boxman mientras saca su billetera.

—No tienes que preocuparte, el corte es gratis.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—Oh... Gracias—murmura Boxman un poco apenado y guarda su billetera. El hombre cyborg toma una gran bocanada de aire y mira a Logic con determinación—. Logic... Sé que te sientes un poco incómodo y lo entiendo, ha pasado años desde ese incidente... La principal razón por la que he decidido visitarte, es porque te debo una disculpa.

—¿Qué?—susurra Logic con poder creer la información que está procesando... ¿Es el verdadero Boxman quién se está disculpando?

—Ese día actúe demasiado inmaduro, tal vez si hubiera razonado en vez de dejarme llevar por mis ambiciones y hubiéramos hablado con tranquilidad al respecto... Tal vez nunca se hubiera roto nuestra amistad—confiesa Boxman con una expresión triste en su rostro—. Eres mi primer hijo, eras mi mejor amigo, sin ti Boxmore nunca existiría, me ayudaste a crecer como villano, hacíamos tantas cosas juntos, nos divertíamos en construir robots...y lo arruiné.

—Señor Boxman...

—Mi ambición por destruir la plaza me cegó por completo y provocó que nos separáramos... Pero ahora que estoy retirado, he pensado con claridad las cosas y los errores que he cometido. Logic, discúlpame, no fui un buen padre ni un amigo para ti... Entiendo si no me llegas a perdonar...

Después de las palabras de Boxman, el silencio dominó el lugar provocando un nerviosismo en el villano retirado pero está preparado y consciente de lo que podía suceder. El rostro de Logic es indiferente, simplemente parpadea un par de veces pero no dice una sola palabra, poniendo incómodo a Boxman.

—Si quieres que me retiré, yo...—sin embargo, antes que Boxman siguiera hablando, los brazos metálicos de Mr. Logic lo rodean con amor después de tantos años desde ese incidente, mostrado un gran afecto hacia a su mejor amigo... A su padre.

—Después de aceptar las disculpas, por lógica hay que dar un abrazo—habla Logic, formulando una tierna sonrisa—. Y si los dos estamos de acuerdo, volvamos a ser amigos, ¿no le parece, amigo?

Dicho eso, las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos del ex villano, intenta contenerlas pero sus esfuerzos son en vano; Boxman abraza a su hijo con gran afecto mientras que solloza fuertemente y siente una calidez en su corazón.

—Si, me parece bien... Amigo.

Por otra parte, detrás de puerta de la peluquería, Mr. Gar mira la escena conmovedora; él sonríe con satisfacción y decide retirarse del lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Participé en el Collab La (que se encuentra en Twitter) que se organizó en el grupo de Facebook OK KO ship y slash, con el propósito de interpretar uno de los capítulos que no pudieron ser transmitidos y les presentó un fic sobre el capítulo de Man & Logic (porque amé que se hayan reconciliado y odie más a CN porque no me dio este bonito capítulo). 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, el fic también estará en Wattpad y en Fanfiction. 
> 
> Nos vemos. 
> 
> #SalveBlackHat


End file.
